Lissajours
by Ayam Rusa
Summary: Jawabannya adalah ... dirimu. SIVE 2016 - Hanakotoba


Di mana?

Sekeliling, juga sepanjang kedua netranya memandang, hanya kegelapan yang ada. Tak ada ujung—justru yang tampak adalah koridor panjang yang entah ada atau tidak ujungnya.

Senyap.

Kepalanya menengadah, menilik dengan saksama aura di sekitar yang seolah mencekik hingga ke sumsum tulang. Dan yang pertama kali terasa adalah derap teratur dari sepatu—yang mana membuat terdengar lebih mengerikan.

Sedetik kemudian, seorang lain berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Di sela kegelapan itu, ia melihat jika sepasang jelaga menganga nampak menusuk. Terlalu menusuk hingga ia tak sadar setitik bulir kegugupan menetes begitu saja melewati pelipisnya.

Ia mundur selangkah.

Mencoba melawan akan aura yang begitu meruah dari sosok antah berantah yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Mengambil alih kesadaran yang merosot hanya dengan menatap manik merah darah itu.

Namun yang ada ialah sosok yang kemudian maju selangkah.

Dan yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berlari.

Menuju ujung di mana kakinya akan membawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ayam Rusa mempersembahkan**

 **Lissajours**

 **Sebuah karya picisan untuk Guardians**

 **ShikaIno Valentine Event** — **Hanakotoba**

 **Shikamaru N.— Ino Y.**

 **Mawar ungu**

 **Warning! Lautan tipo, Karakter keluar jalur dan bahasa sesuai kamus Ayam Rusa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru terbangun dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar.

Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan hal yang sama.

Saat di mana ia hanya akan memandang langit-langit putih itu dengan tatapan kosong. Hari di mana ia akan terbangun hanya untuk _meladeni_ harapan kurang ajar yang tak pernah berkesudahan. Dan selalu seperti itu. Tak akan ada yang bisa menyalahi kebiasaannya itu.

Termasuk untuk menatap mawar ungu yang diletakkannya di dalam vas tepat di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Salah seorang jaksa terbaik di Distrik Kyoto itu memang terkenal akan kejeniusannya—entah itu dalam akademik maupun saat otaknya dipaksa terputar hanya untuk menyelidiki kasus-kasus rumit yang populer.

Tapi tidak untuk satu hal ini.

Pandangan pria mapan itu kemudian teralih—menatap pintu jendela kamarnya yang langsung terbuka lebar menuju balkon. Tirainya tersingkap dengan sempurna. Lalu kemudian digerakkan desau angin yang nampak mengerikan di mata kebanyakan orang.

Dia datang lagi.

Mata itu ...

Surai itu ...

"Pergilah." Shikamaru menatapnya tak suka.

Dia masih di sana.

Menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan paling menjijikan yang pernah Shikamaru dapatkan.

"Pergi, Jalang!" nada Shikamaru penuh dengan penekanan.

Namun dia seolah tak menyerah. Surainya yang bebas tergerak angin nakal. Pandangannya sayu. Dengan wajah pucat, ia menatap Shikamaru.

Bahkan tanpa sadar saat setetes darah mengalir dari manik jernihnya. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak berujar—

"Aku bilang pergi, Ino!"

—Shikamaru telah lebih dahulu melempar vas bunga itu ke arahnya.

...

Tak peduli seberapa cepat ia berlari, ia tak akan sampai.

Ia tak akan sampai pada ujung koridor ini.

Tanpa berpikir tentang rasa lelah atau pun napas yang hampir habis, Shikamaru akan tetap berlari.

Bahkan seorang Shikamaru Nara sepertinya enggan untuk sekadar tahu siapa sosok yang mengejarnya.

Memangnya, siapa lagi yang akan mengejar Shikamaru jika bukan Ino?

.

.

.

.

.

Di awal Februari yang dingin, Ino merasakan hangat. Terutama di jemarinya yang digenggam erat oleh pemuda yang nampak sama sekali tak memiliki ekspresi untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka jika seorang pemuda berwajah _ogah-ogahan_ seperti Shikamaru adalah seorang jaksa muda yang tengah diperbincangkan khayalak umum?

"Ada apa?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya—membuat kuncir kuda rambutnya terombang-ambing pelan. Ia tengah berpikir, atau tepatnya tengah kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Shikamaru seorang jaksa muda yang tengah mendapatkan popularitasnya, dan ia adalah seorang perancang busana yang juga tengah berusaha untuk merajut impiannya.

Lalu ... apakah mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

"Shikamaru?" Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Ino dengan pandangan malas yang telah menjadi ciri khas dari putra tunggal keluarga Nara tersebut.

"Ah, tidak." Ino kembali menggeleng. Ini membuat dahi Shikamaru mengernyit bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus yang sedang kau tangani? Lancar tidak?"

Sebenarnya Shikamaru tak lagi asing dengan perhatiaan yang diberikan Ino—namun tidak biasa juga gadisnya itu mendadak menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

"Aku belum selesai membaca berkasnya. Mungkin nanti malam."

Ino menggangguk paham. Mungkin ia tak akan mengerti dengan dunia hukum seperti Shikamaru, tapi sebisa mungkin Ino memahami pekerjaan Shikamaru yang menuntutnya untuk benar-benar memahami setiap detil kronologi—entah itu memahami berkas atau pun tentang membaca situasi dan menemukan kemungkinan terburuknya.

Oh, mendadak Ino jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Shikamaru menjawab dengan gumaman.

Jika itu adalah Ino yang sepuluh tahun lalu menjadi teman masa kecilnya, pasti ia akan mengomel panjang lebar kepada Shikamaru. Sayangnya sekarang adalah Ino Yamanaka—seseorang yang menjadi kekasih Shikamaru Nara.

"Jika kau harus memilih, kau lebih memilih meninggalkan kasusmu atau melepaskanku?"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkah kakinya. Iris hitam jaksa muda itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Dan Shikamaru tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bingungnya saat dengan santai Ino kembali menarik tangannya, "Hanya bercanda, kok. Ayo jalan."

Mungkin sejak saat itu, mimpi buruk Shikamaru dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal.

Berapa kali pun ia membanting vas berisi bunga mawar ungu itu, pasti kemudian ia menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti sediakala—seolah tak terjadi apa pun. Bahkan ini sudah berlangsung semenjak seratus hari kepergiannya.

Ya, kepergian gadis yang Shikamaru cintai.

Gadis sama yang juga telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Ino dan Shikamaru telah mengenal lebih separuh usia mereka. Dan dalam jangka waktu demikian, baik Shikamaru atau Ino telah memahami satu sama lain. Bukan dalam konteks sebagai sepasang kekasih, melainkan sebagai seorang yang kau temui hampir selama enam ribu hari semenjak kau dilahirkan.

Tapi nyatanya, gadis itu dengan nyata menelaah semua kejadian yang dilalui bersama Shikamaru hanya untuk tujuan keji.

Tujuan yang pada akhirnya mengantar Ino kepada kematiannya.

Lantas ... kenapa Ino selalu menghantui Shikamaru di setiap waktu?

Mengabaikan semua yang ada pada hidupnya, Shikamaru memilih berlalu untuk mengguyur diri di bawah _shower_.

Melalui begitu saja pandangan lembut dari balik manik _aquamarine_ yang senantiasa menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon—juga rindu yang menggebu.

...

Apa pun yang akan dilakukannya, ia tak akan bisa keluar dari lorong yang entah di mana dapat ditemukan cahaya.

Tidak peduli apa pun ...

Tidak peduli bagaimana pun ia mencari ...

Shikamaru hanya akan terus berlari menjauh dari semua yang ingin dia jauhi.

Selalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Putra pertama Shikaku Nara itu menatap bingung seorang yang sedang memenuhi apartemen mewahnya dengan berbagai bunga—yang sama sekali tak diketahui Shikamaru untuk apa. Pemuda itu kemudian melirik Ino yang nampak bahagia hingga mendendangkan beberapa bait lagu.

"Oh, sudah pulang, Shika?"

Shikamaru bergegas mengganti sepatu fantovel—yang sama sekali bukan gayanya—dengan sandal rumah, "Kau tidak bekerja?"

Ino menggeleng, "Hari ini hari perayaan kita."

Dahi Shikamaru berkerut bingung. "Perayaan apa?"

Wajah gadis pirang itu sudah nampak bersungut kesal. "Kau tidak romantis sekali! Kita 'kan sudah lima tahun pacaran." Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah bosan denganku?"

Bukannya mencoba membujuk, Shikamaru justru mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku bosan karena aku tak pernah bosan bersamamu, mungkin hanya itu kebosananku."

Dan Ino masih membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna makna di balik ucapan rumit Shikamaru.

...

Malam itu gelap. Begitu pula dirinya.

Shikamaru tengah menikmati malam kelamnya dengan segelas anggur juga segelintir berkas yang entah kapan akan selesai. Ia kemudian menyesap anggurnya dengan enggan—menikmati pemandangan dari atas Kyoto yang nampak padat.

Si rambut nanas ini tentu saja bisa jika ia mau pergi ke Tokyo untuk mencari muka di mana-mana. Namun berada di Kyoto adalah permintaan gadisnya—permintaan Ino sebelum gadis itu memutuskannya tanpa alasan.

Dinginnya semilir angin tak membuatnya jengah. Seakan Shikamaru bukanlah manusia yang bisa merasakan kedinginan meski hanya mengenakan baju handuk dan sandal rumah. Ia memutar-mutar gelas anggurnya seraya menyapu seluruh pemandangan yang dapat ia tangkap.

Senyuman tipis itu terukir dengan sempurna di bibirnya.

Seratus hari sebelum ini, ia masih menikmati malam di balkon bersama Ino Yamanaka. Hari di mana keduanya saling mengecup mesra serta berbagi kehangatan.

Seberapa kali pun Shikamaru berbohong, jauh di dasar dirinya ia merindukannya.

Merindukan sosok Ino.

Merindukan sentuhan Ino.

"Shikamaru ..."

Dan ia lebih merindukan suaranya seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buang ini."

Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Mawar ungu bagus, Nara!"

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menyodorkan bunga beserta vasnya, "Warnanya mengerikan. Aku tak mau jika nantinya kamarku menjadi sarang hantu."

Si pirang Yamanaka hanya berdecih, "Aku kira kau pintar. Kemana kepintaranmu itu sebenarnya? Mawar ungu artinya cinta sejati, bodoh." Ia merampas vas dari tangan Shikamaru dengan bengis, kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah kamar kekasihnya.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas melihat watak sahabat kecilnya yang keras kepala itu. Pandangannya tak sengaja bertumpu pada kertas koran di atas meja bar dapur. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia dipaksa berpikir atas tingkah Ino yang menurutnya agak lain belakangan.

 **Madara Uchiha diketahui memiliki seorang istri muda sebelum ia tewas**

Bukan koran itu yang menjadi fokus Shikamaru, melainkan halaman yang berada di laman paling atas. Ino bukan tipikal gadis yang suka membaca koran—Shikamaru paham mengenai ini. Tapi ketika tiba-tiba Ino membuka koran (entah di sengaja atau tidak) tepat di halaman yang memuat Madara Uchiha, ini yang menjadi sumber kebingungannya.

Memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya dalam diam, Shikamaru berpura-pura mengambil air di lemari pendingin.

Dan benar saja, sepersekian detik kemudian Ino kembali dari kamarnya. Tak ada ekspresi khusus yang nampak ketika mendapati koran itu terbuka begitu saja.

"Tidak biasanya kau membaca koran," komentar Shikamaru sembari melahap sepotong roti panggang.

"Aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Bahkan dari nada bicaranya, tak ada hal yang janggal.

"Tentang Madara Uchiha?" Satu alis Shikamaru menukik.

Ino mengangguk, "Terlalu pasaran jika aku membuka halaman tentang bagaimana supernya Itachi Uchiha atau adiknya."

Shikamaru mendelik sinis, "Jaga bicaramu. Bukankah kau mantannya Sasuke?"

"Shikamaru!"

...

Hal yang paling dibenci Shikamaru adalah ketika semua barang yang paling ingin ia musnahkan kembali—entah bagaimana caranya itu bisa terjadi. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Ino Yamanaka telah dimusnahkan Shikamaru. Kecuali hanya dengan bagaimana kenangan yang masih tetap ada.

Mungkin Shikamaru membenci Ino.

Ya, dia membenci Ino hingga ke denyut nadinya.

Shikamaru tak menyukai hal yang berhubungan dengan Ino Yamanaka. Tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan lagi.

Mengetahui bagaimana Ino tewas secara mengenaskan—itu sudah seharusnya menjadi sumber bahagia tersendir untuknya. Apa yang dilakukan Ino padanya adalah hal setimpal yang Ino coba lakukan pada Shikamaru.

Sayangnya, Shikamaru adalah manusia.

Manusia yang mana memiliki rasa kasih.

Seberapa keras Shikamaru berusaha menyalahi hidupnya, ia tak bisa melupakan Ino secepat Ino yang mati begitu saja. Bahkan meski itu berarti ia harus membuang seluruh ingatannya agar Ino kembali, ia pasti akan melakukannya.

Tapi mencintai dan membenci Ino adalah dua kata yang berada dalam konteks kalimat sama.

Sebesar rasa cintanya, sebesar itu pula kebencian yang tertanam dalam diri Shikamaru untuk Ino Yamanaka.

Begitu pula dengan sekarang.

Seberapa kuat ia mencoba mengusir sosok yang terlihat dari pantulan jendela balkon kamarnya, sekuat itu pulalah dia kembali.

Menggentayangi Shikamaru entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang Shikamaru tunggu.

Dirinya bukan pria yang romantis—bukan pula seorang pemuda tampan dengan aura keren yang menguar ke mana-mana seperti para keturunan Uchiha. Ia hanya seorang apa adanya yang sedang berusaha merajut impian bersama seorang yang dicintainya.

Menyingsihkan beberapa berkas dokumen mengenai kematian Madara Uchiha yang tengah diselidikinya, Shikamaru Nara memutuskan untuk mengajak Ino pergi kencan berdua—hal yang sangat jarang mereka lakukan ketika Shikamaru tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk kasusnya.

"Ino?"

Keduanya tengah duduk berdampingan di kursi panjang taman kota. Menikmati semilir angin sore juga beberapa pengunjung yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Shikamaru mengambil napas dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya merangkai kata. Sebenarnya itu tak perlu, karena ia dan Ino memahami satu sama lain lebih dari apa pun. Tapi tetap saja Shikamaru ingin momentum berharga ini menjadi cukup berkesan baginya.

"Kita berakhir sampai di sini, Shikamaru."

Tentu saja pria mana pun akan menatap tak percaya ketika kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut kekasihmu—seorang perempuan yang selama sepuluh tahun lebih menemanimu dalam keadaan bagaimana pun.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai di sini."

Kencan ini seharusnya menjadi kencan paling membahagiakan bagi Shikamaru Nara. Sore yang cukup cerah, di tengah taman kota dengan sekeliling yang juga sedap dipandang. Namun ucapan Ino seolah menghantamnya telak.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Berharap gadisnya akan menjelaskan ini semua lebih lanjut.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu."

Shikamaru menggenggam kotak beludru yang masih tersimpan dengan manis di dalam kantung celananya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba bertahan dengan ketenangan di saat yang menguras perasaan seperti sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Shikamaru." Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Berusaha menahan hantaman besar yang juga menohoknya.

Sayangnya Ino harus tetap menahanannya sampai Shikamaru berlalu. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Kenapa ia malah bersikap seolah-olah dirinya juga tersakiti?

"Apa itu benar?"

Shimakaru dengan segenap ketenangannya bangkit dari kursi. Semakin menenggelamkan kotak beludru merah ke dalam saku celana. Ia menatap punggung Ino dengan pandangan ... tak terbaca.

"Apa benar kau adalah istri muda Madara?"

Ino memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan setetes airmata merembes melewati pipi porselennya. Lantas buru-buru menghapus. Dari balik bahu, ia melirik Shikamaru seklias, "Apa itu penting bagimu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, "Jadi benar kau yang membunuh Madara?" Pertanyaan retoris.

Ino mengambil napas dalam. Ia yang melakukan ini semua. Ino harus siap dengan segala konsekuensi untuk apa yang telah ia pilih. Tak seharusnya Ino bersikap lembek seolah enggan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Dalam sekejap, senyuman miring terpantri di wajah cantiknya. "Dia mati karena sudah tua. Jika kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, silahkan katakan yang sebenarnya pada dunia. Bukankah kau seorang jaksa? " Ia memandang Shikamaru remeh.

Tidak, ini bukan Ino. Ini bukan gadisnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berpikir naif, Shikamaru. Aku Ino. Dan bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Kenapa Ino?

"Aku hanya bosan hidup susah. Setidaknya dengan kematian Madara Uchiha, aku bisa mendapat hartanya tanpa orang-orang tahu." Kali ini, sepenuhnya badan Ino menghadap ke Shikamaru. "Dan untuk menunggu kematian si tua bangka itu, aku memilih bersamamu. Kau tidak setampan Sasuke, tapi aku bisa memamerkanmu pada siapa saja dengan otak jeniusmu itu," tambahnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku."

...

Kedua kakinya sontak berhenti saat iris kelamnya menangkap dinding menjulang.

Shikamaru tidak berharap untuk menemukan ujung dari koridor ini. Namun menemukan dinding menjulang juga bukan pilihan yang baik untuknya. Haruskah ia berlebihan jika yang diinginkan Shikamaru adalah pintu keluar atau cahaya?

Figur tegap itu menoleh. Menatap dari balik kegelapan sosok yang berdiri lima meter dari posisinya berdiri kini.

Dan dari balik kegelapan, Shikamaru bisa merasakan aura di sekelilingnya yang kembali mencekam. Seakan kembali menekan jiwa.

Namun tanpa diduga, yang tampak bukanlah bayangan mengerikan seperti beberapa waktu sebelum ia berlari.

Sosok itu mendekat. Memaksa Shikamaru mau tak mau melebarkan pupil matanya.

Ketika sosok itu mendekat, Shikamaru tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Keringatnya menetes begitu saja. Aura mencekam yang tadi ia rasakan menguap entah ke mana.

Tubuh itu ...

Pandangan itu ...

Bukankah dia ...

... adalah dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Aneh, ya?

Oke, saya minta maaf kalau begitu banyak kejanggalan yang tampak di sini. Karena ini sama sekali bukan jalur aman saya—jadi saya merasa rumpang untuk beberapa bagian. Apalagi ini mengandung beberapa unsur yang tidak terlalu masuk perasaan(?).

Eh, ini fiksi pertama saya di ShikaIno loh XD /terjang

Ini fiksi masih jauh dari kata layak dan bagus, itu kekurangan saya. Dan diksi yang bikin saya nyaman hanya masih terbatas beberapa. Jadi saya minta maaf jika beberapa bagian terkesan terlalu monoton. Lalu untuk alurnya yang sedikit acak-adul, itu memang sudah ditranskripsi sedemikian rupa (dengan kata lain memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu). Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf untuk beberapa kesalahan saya /bungkuk dalam

DAN INI FIKSI PERTAMA SAYA SETELAH BEBERAPA DEKADE HAMPIR TENGGELAM XD /peluk semua orang :* :* :*

Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang tau, tapi yang jelas ini fiksi pertama saya di fandom ShikaIno sekaligus fiksi pertama saya yang genrenya atau alurnya cukup menguras XD. Karena saya bukan tipikal author yang produktif, jadi harus mencari ilham ke beberapa sumber dulu T_T

Ucapan terima kasih pertama saya pada panitia ShikaIno Valentine Event. Yola, Eva, F, Lastri. Sejujurnya ini pengalaman pertama saya di kepanitiaan event XD. Meski saya nggak membantu (malah terkesan membebani), tapi terima kasih karena sudah membimbing di event pertama saya sebagai panitia /bungkuk dalam

Kedua kalinya, saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang seringkali mengingatkan tentang kelanjutan fiksi yang belum tamat (iya yang itu, jadi tolong jangan sebut judul ya). Saya kan gagal mup on, jadi pasti masih inget kok :')) Karena tugas kelas dua belas yang ternyata bikin baper, mungkin saya akan melanjutkannya setelah sbmptn alias bulan agustus (kalender saya rusak, maap). Sekali lagi terima kasih atas perhatiannya semua :* :* :* :* /bungkuk dalam

Yang terakhir, saya hanya ingin memperjelas alurnya.

Ino sebenarnya tidak bergentanyangan. Masak iya cewek cakep kayak gitu jadi dedemit, kan ya apalah-apalah sekaleeeh. Yups, di sini sebenarnya Shikamaru yang memiliki delusi. Jadi perasaan kecewa dan cinta yang bertumpuk-tumpuk menimbulkan imajiner jika Ino bergentayangan di sisinya. Hal ini saya perjelas lewat cuplikan 'mimpi' Shikamaru. Yang mana ternyata Shikamaru yang mengejar dirinya sendiri.

Kurang gagal mup on gimana coba si Shika?

Oh ya, kalau ada yang ingin berpendapat ini mirip drama, emang iya kok. Kan yang nulis aja si drama-queen T_T /tenggelam dengan hening ke pelukan Mz Midorima.


End file.
